


No Turning Back

by glitterprison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: Kara and Lena help a hurt teenager.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	No Turning Back

National City was never quiet, not even after midnight. Though, over the years, Kara had grown accustomed to regulating her super hearing, controlling both what she heard and what she tuned out. But, nothing could block out the sound of metal tearing beneath their bedroom window.

Admittedly though, that wasn’t the first associated sound that Kara had heard; there had been a heartbeat, an incoherent utterance of panic, tires screeching — but by the time she’d forced herself to untangle her limbs from Lena’s to check out the commotion, it was already too late. A beaten up, dark blue Honda Civic had smashed right into a lamppost.

“Oh, Rao.” Kara was on the sidewalk in less than half a second, assessing the damage with all of her senses. Inside of the car she could see three suitcases filled with personal belongings, a handful of water bottles and some food, blankets, and a pillow. It was almost as if the car was a home for someone. The car, that was now totaled. The someone, was a teenage girl who was in the driver’s seat. No other passengers. Listening closely, she could still hear a heartbeat. Breathing. Movement. _Thank Rao._

Kara peered through the shattered glass window, exhaling with relief. “Try not to move, I’m gonna call for help,” Kara told the girl inside, belatedly realizing she hadn’t grabbed her phone. After a quick scan for any internal injuries, like broken bones or bleeding, she added, “I know this is really scary, but you’re gonna be okay.”

“No,” the girl uttered, coming to. The groggy insistence made Kara both pause and frown. “No no no no no. _Shit._ Wait — don’t call anyone. I’m fine.” The teenager unbuckled her seatbelt and touched her forehead with the heel of her palm, wincing as it came in contact with the fresh six inch gash on it. She looked to Kara then, squinting her eyes until she was in focus. “Who…Who the hell are you?”

Kara adjusted the rim of her glasses. “My name’s Kara, I.. um, I… uh… was out for a walk and heard the crash. You really actually shouldn’t move…” But the girl was already out of the car, evaluating the destruction the crash had caused. She raked her hands through her hair, distraught. “Hey, it’s okay, accidents happen,” Kara tried, to no avail.

“What?” The girl turned from the car to Kara, exasperated. “I’m sorry, I’m fine. I-I-I— just can’t afford _this_ accident, but maybe it’s… it’s not as bad as it looks, maybe I can still get it to run.”

“Hey,” Kara said again, this time coming between the girl and the car as she tried to reenter it. “I think you’re in shock right now. Can you tell me your name?”

The girl shook her head. “No I’m— I’m not. Please, I just… need to get to my car.”

In the distance, Kara spotted the sound of sirens growing near. Someone else must’ve heard; someone else must’ve called 911. Again, she silently thanked Rao.

“Kara?” A voice called out then. Kara whipped her head around to see Lena approaching, her eyebrows creased with concern. She was wrapped up in a robe and wearing slippers. In any other situation, it was a sight Kara probably would have made some sort of sweet comment about. “I called 911, an ambulance is on its way. Oh my god…”

“ _What? No._ No ambulance, n-no cops, no anyone. I’m— I’m fine,” the girl insisted, and this time, Kara just stared; stared at a drop of blood as it trickled down the teenager’s forehead. _If only she’d reacted sooner, she could have prevented—_

**No.** Kara squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She couldn’t let her mind go there. When she opened them moments later, Lena was at the girl’s side, ushering her to the curb. They both took a seat down on it.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. All they’ll want to do is help.” And ask some questions, Lena thought, and find out what the hell happened. If she was honest, she was curious herself. “It looks like you hit your head in the crash. What’s your name?” Lena asked. “Do you remember what happened?”

When the girl finally looked at her, Lena realized the irises of her eyes were bright purple. Bright purple and brimming with tears she was fighting to not let fall. It broke Lena’s heart. “Lyra,” she answered, then averted her eyes to the concrete beneath their feet. “I was just driving, I didn’t even have the music up loud. I was trying to get to a place I could stop for the night. I was so tired, oh god, I must’ve—”

“—Did you fall asleep at the wheel?!” Kara chimed in.

“Kara,” Lena warned.

“What? I’m sorry. That’s— _so_ dangerous.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at her wife, a dual message of ‘you’re not helping’ and ‘what’s gotten into you’. Kara put her hands up and began to pace. “I’m sorry,” she said again, this time genuinely. _If only she’d been seconds earlier. Why hadn’t she reacted sooner?_

“Do you have a parent, or a friend we can call for you?” Lena asked Lyra, as a brigade of sirens turning the corner briefly stole the both of their attention.

Lyra swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat and shook her head. “No. There’s no… no.” She paused briefly and hung her head in her hands, then immediately grimaced from the pain of the cut again. To these strangers, this was just freak accident, but for Lyra, it was so much more. And the most embarrassing part was they were about to find out why, if they hadn’t already put some of the pieces together on their own. “I’m so screwed.”

Lena placed a soothing hand on Lyra’s back as the first responders began to unload. “Why don’t you let us ta—”

“—If the cops ask, just, either of you— one of you, I don’t care, can you pretend like you’re my mom? _Please?_ ”

The request was frantic and desperate, and quite frankly one hundred percent out of left field. Not much shocked Lena or Kara anymore after all they’d seen and lived through — but _this?_ Lena’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and Kara’s mouth gaped open. They both stared at Lyra, and then looked at each other, speechless.

“Ladies,” a male officer said from behind Kara, breaking the silence between them. Kara cleared her throat and spun around, plastering an overly forced yet charming smile to her face.

“Hi, officer,” she said.

Kara had several identities in this world. She was Kara Danvers, a star reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. She was Supergirl, the savior of National City. She was the last daughter of Krypton. The adopted daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. She was a sister, a cousin, a wife, and a friend. And now — because her life always had a way of proving it could be even more complicated than it already was — she was about to add fake mom onto that long, ever-growing list.


End file.
